


Playing Dress Up

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon flirting, Forced Crossdressing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mystery Twins, Scrapbookortunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel makes Dipper play dress up with her much to the boy's embarrassment. Said embarrassment only grows when Bill Cipher of all demon's shows up to laugh at him. And maybe flirt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr thing. I'm starting to think I should just combing them all so I don't end up flooding the fandom. But they don't all mesh together. Hmm.

"Come ooon Dipper, we look awesome!" Mabel soothed tugging on her brother's arm. 

The male twin scowled at her, digging his feet more firmly into the floor. "Mabel no." He said sternly. "I let you dress me up but I am NOT letting anyone see me like this." 

'This' happened to be a bright pink shooting star sweater, purple skirt and brown waist length wig. A complete copy of the outfit Mabel was currently wearing making them look more identical then usual. He loved his sister but he was never playing dress up with her again.

Mabel groaned and pulled harder. "Don't be such a sorry worry wart. It's just gonna be Soos, and only long enough for him to take a picture for my scrap book."

"Which you show to everyone!" Dipper's voice cracked in his desperation and Mabel snickered. He huffed, glaring at her. "I'm not giving in on this one Mabel, no one, I repeat, no one will ever see me in thi-"

"Heya saplings!" Bill's voice echoed around the room, accompanied by a dramatic poof of smoke that left the twins coughing. "What's up with my favorite little meat-" The demon trailed off once he caught sight of the two of them and he promptly burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

Dipper glared at him from under the bangs of the wig Mabel had painstakingly attached to his head. "I'm gonna go change." He grumbled turning to head towards the bathroom. Blue energy coiled around him and lifted him into the air. "Bill!" 

"Oh don't be like that Pine Tree." Bill cooed sweetly, despite the wide teasing grin on his face. "You look adorable." His grin turned to Mabel who looked incredibly proud of herself. "You did a good job Shooting Star. He looks just like you."

"Thank you!" Mabel beamed, putting her hands on her hips. Her smile widened as a thought came to her. "Will you take a picture of us together?!" 

Dipper looked horrified at the suggestion and Bill grinned so widely it looked like his face might tear in half. "Why Shooting Star," he snapped his fingers and a camera appeared in his hand, "I thought you'd never ask." 

Mabel squealed in sheer joy as Dipper was set down beside her. He tried to run but quickly found that Bill had stuck his feet to the floor. "Come on Bro Bro," Mabel linked arms with him, "smile!"

Dipper gave her a desperate look. "Mabel I-"

"Just do it kid." Bill cut in cheerfully. Dipper frowned at him but the demon was busy fiddling with the camera and didn't notice. "Smile once for the camera and then you can take off your pretty little skirt." He looked up at the end of that sentence and smirked at him.

Dipper blushed but relented. "Fine." He grumbled. Steeling himself, he mustered up a big smile and leaned his head against Mabel's.

"Perfect!" Bill cheered snapping a picture. Immediately after it was taken Dipper could feel his feet released and he sighed in relief. "Oh Shooting Star you have got to give me a copy of that."

"Okay!" Mabel chirped grabbing the camera as it was floated into her waiting hands. 

"What? No!" Dipper squeaked reaching for the camera. Mabel laughed and danced away, running out the door. Dipper chased after her but the door slammed shut behind her with an ominous blue glow. He pounded on it frantically. "Mabel!" 

Bill laughed as he hovered next to him. "Don't look so worried Pine Tree. It's not like I'm going to show it to anyone." 

Dipper shot him a disbelieving look. "Yeah right." He muttered taking off the wig and dropping it on the ground. Most of the pins that Mabel had used to get it on him were still caught in his hair but he found he didn't particularly care. 

"Really kid." Bill snickered tugging one of the pins away from the boy's head. "I want it for my own, private entertainment."

Dipper's stare hardened at the admission and took on a confused edge. "Why?" He asked wearily.

In response the demon pressed a kiss to Dipper's cheek, enjoying the way the brunette's face immediately turned bright red. "Because you look so cute." 

"O-oh, I," Dipper stuttered, running a hand through his hair. The motion sent several pins falling to the floor. "Th-thanks." 

"I'm also gonna laugh at it a lot."

"Bill!"


End file.
